


eyes are down here.

by sonsoflucis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Treddsperience, webcam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonsoflucis/pseuds/sonsoflucis
Summary: his smile is a crime.





	eyes are down here.

“Heyyyy, long time no see,” Tredd smirks, toweling off his hair as he leans close to his computer screen. “You got some news for me? I’ve been out here waiting for orders and all I’ve been told to do is hang tight.”

You adjust your webcam, taking a bite of your sandwich. “Yeah, Captain said to take your crew down the coast, meet up with him there. Rendezvous with me near Galdin.”

“Oh, you get to go to the beach? Man, I’ve been stuck out here in the mountains for a damn month. Like, don’t get me wrong, I like some fuckin’ trees and scenic overlooks, but ya boy needs to tan, sip sippin’ on a margarita.”

“You’ll have plenty of time for that once we wrap this mission up.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” He hears your plate clink on the desk. “Ooooh, what kinda sandwich is that? You reminded me I am  _starving._ ”

“Basic ass sandwich. Turkey and mayo.”

“Ah, what a shame you put turkey on it. I’m strictly vagitarian.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“You comparin’ me to that old ass Marshall?”

“No, not Cor, incorr-“

“Oh, hey, hold up, I’m losing connection.”

You can’t help but notice the sharp V of his hips as he reaches over his computer to adjust the cords, the way his shirt rides up along his toned stomach. Shifting in your seat, you take another bite of your sandwich, chewing slowly. He fiddles with the webcam, squinting.

“There, better. I can see that pretty face in HD.”

He steps back, running a hand through his unruly locks. Your eyes fall on his waist, his thighs, the way his sweatpants cling to his legs. And…  _Oh shit._ Swallowing thickly, you stare pointedly at his apparent bulge, perfectly outlined. “Uh, so, you all should be here in a week or so-“

“I’ll make it a couple days if you’re gonna be there,” he grins widely.

“I’ll be here to kick your ass again in training. I’ve been practicing using a dummy. Reminded me of you.”

“Aw, you flatter me. Those things are like, super tall and ripped.”

“Ha. Ha.”

He winks, rocking on the balls of his feet. His cock looks so tantalizingly thick, your mouth watering at the thought of wrapping your lips around it. How smooth it would feel against your cheek, running the head over your kiss-swollen lips…

“You got a Glaive bikini or something? Lil’ Lucian crest on each asscheek?”

You can’t help but smile, rolling your eyes. “Oh yeah, for sure. The crests glow in the dark too.”

He blinks, cocking his head to the side. “Wait, what, really?”

“No!” you giggle, sitting back in your seat. “As if you need a lighted beacon to my ass.”

His gaze darkens, a wicked grin plastered on his face. “Nah, I can find that shit blind. I have like a sixth sense or something for finding asses I wanna see bouncing in my lap.’

“Wow, you know how to make a girl swoon, Tredd. Just stop,” you sigh, picking up your sandwich again. “It’s inappropriate-“

“No, you know what’s inappropriate?” He puts his hands on the desk, raising his eyebrows. “What’s inappropriate is how you’re lookin’ at me. What’re you starin’ at, sweetcheeks? Is it my hair? My dazzling eyes? Or…” He looks down, biting his lip. “Oh, I see.”

Standing straight, he fists his cock through his pants, smirking in a way only he can. “You see alla this meat, swingin’ around like a piñata with the best candy around. You just gotta reach out and take it, baby-“

“That’s not it,” you huff, rolling your eyes. “Go put some real clothes on and get ready to move out.”

“Nah, I know bedroom eyes when I see ‘em. You waaaant me.” He bites his lip again, making a soft grunt as he squeezes his arousal. “Yeah, you want me to fuuuuck you,” he teases in a sing-song voice, pointing to his crotch and dancing in place. “You want daddy Tredd all up in those nice, crisp, military issue sheets.”

“No, I don’t.”  _Liar._

“Yeah, you want this cock rocket in ya Glaive socket.” He hooks his thumbs in the waistband, tugging it down a bit. “You want this big, ol’ dick splittin’ you in half.”

Pursing your lips, you lean in, raising a brow. “Okay, so what if I do?”

“Wait, what?” He sits down with a clumsy thud.

“What if I want to, what’s that shit you say, have the full, uh, Treddsperience?”

“Yeah, you got it right, Treddsperience. Patented, copyrighted, my brand. Go on.”

“What does that entail, exactly?”

“Uh, a one-way trip to enlightenment, baby girl.” His eyes sparkle with mischief as he wiggles in his seat. “All ya gotta do is ask.”

“…consider this me asking,” you admit, feeling bold.

“Maybe I shoulda said beg. Really milk this.”

“Just take it, ya big asshole,” you laugh, brushing your hair behind your ear. “I’ll see you when you get here.”

“Already on my way,” he replies softly, flicking his webcam off.


End file.
